


Catch and Release

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Games, Kissing, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing games isn't as simple with Tyene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "bad influence" at [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html).

Myrcella laughed as she felt strong arms close around her waist, lifting her off the ground, spinning her, setting her back down dizzy. She was still laughing, the world spinning out of control when she felt Tyene's lips press soft against hers.

Pulling back, startled, she brought her hands up to her mouth as if she could feel the kiss still. "That's not how you play."

"So what then? I'm the big bad soldier or pirate or slaver, having caught myself a pretty little princess and I _don't_ kiss her?" Tyene smirked and pulled her closer by her waist again, this time not catching her so much as reeling her in. "I think it's is you that doesn't know how to play. Why else would you want to be caught?"

"I don't, the princess isn't supposed to want to be caught. That's not the game," Myrcella said again, her conviction wavering at the admittance that she isn't supposed to, but she does.

Tyene released her with a grin, all teeth and promises of what could have been, if Myrcella had let her be a bad influence. "Run then, Princess and if you want, we'll play your game, I won't kiss you again."

Myrcella stood her ground, breathing defiantly, color raised in her cheeks. "And if I like your game better?"

"Then run _faster_..."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
